1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle window actuation assembly which is structured to provide for the immediate and automated lowering of at least one window in a vehicle, such as a car or truck, in circumstances wherein a fluid level either inside or outside of the vehicle is elevated above a certain predefined amount, such as when the vehicle becomes at least partially submerged. Occupants of the vehicle will be prevented it from being trapped inside the vehicle in such emergency circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are many commonly recognized hazards associated with operating a motor vehicle, one hazard that is often overlooked relates to the extreme danger to occupants that exists when a vehicle is inadvertently driven into a body of water of sufficient depth to submerge all or a portion of the vehicle. Specifically, in many areas, such as the tropical areas of southern Florida, it is common to have small lakes and canals located adjacent to roads and streets. While these lakes and canals are typically set back at least a short distance from the roads, it is unfortunately a relatively common occurrence that a motor vehicle, because of being involved in an accident and/or because of carelessness, is driven into the adjacent body of water. For example, in many areas susceptible to flooding, it is not uncommon that water levels will rise to the point where it is still safe to drive, but where the operator of the vehicle may have difficulty in truly distinguishing a portion of the road from the flooded water levels. Under such circumstances, a substantial hazard exists for individuals operating the motor vehicles, losing track of the location of the road and inadvertently driving themselves into a canal or other body of water. During the evening hours operators of motor vehicles are frequently not able to distinguish the demarcation between the actual road and the shoreline of the bodies of water. Furthermore, in situations where an accident may occur, and a canal or other body of water is in relatively close proximity, it is very possible and often likely that any of the vehicles involved in the accident will actually find their way or be forced into the body of water.
Although these bodies of water can often be relative shallow and/or a vehicle may not be completely submerged, it is recognized that such situations can still be substantially hazardous and often deadly to the passenger of the vehicle. Specifically, it is an all to common occurrence that when the vehicle is driven into the body of water, passengers, often somewhat disoriented from the circumstances become trapped within the vehicle and have no means of escape, as the vehicle becomes submerged.
Indeed, to this end, there has been numerous inventions directed towards tools and other devices which allow a passenger, including the driver, to break one or more windows and thereby provide some means for escape. As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide a system which is able to sense or otherwise recognize such hazardous and dangerous circumstances and work to assist the escape of the passengers from the vehicle. Further, such an improved system should be capable of operating before it is to late and the vehicle becomes mostly or totally submerged and the orientation of the vehicle or pressure on the vehicle""s window prevents their being opened. Also, such an improved system should be operative in addition to or independently of other systems or components normally associated with the vehicle. Most importantly, the system should be capable of operating in the most extreme emergency circumstances in order to provide an effective and reliable means of escape for the passengers. Further, the system should also be almost instantly operative, such that the passengers have sufficient time to escape and the pressure associated with being submerged does not adversely effect the window so as to hinder and/or prevent their being opened.
It is also recognized that a significant number of vehicles, come equipped with their own power window systems which facilitate the opening and closing of windows under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, however, it is recognized that in some circumstances the passengers may either be substantially disoriented and therefore can not effectively and timely actuate the normal opening means for the windows, especially if they are concerned with other circumstances such as disorientation and/or attending to injuries. Furthermore, it is also recognized that such conventional power window structures may not operate in circumstances where the vehicle has become partially submerged, as the water may result in a malfunctioning of the vehicle""s power system.
Additionally, it is also noted that in the art associated with window actuation, there are a number of structures and devices which are directed towards preventing water from entering a vehicle, once it has begun raining. Specifically, such devices detect that rain is entering the vehicle as a result of an open window and thereby cause the open window to be closed, thus preventing the further entry of unwanted water to the interior portions of the vehicle. As it can be appreciated, such devices are indeed structured to accomplish a different function than that set forth above. Also, components associated with this type of xe2x80x9crain detectorxe2x80x9d would not be capable distinguishing the submerged condition of a vehicle from rain fall or possibly even the movement of a vehicle through a large puddle.
Accordingly, there is still a substantial need in the art for a vehicle window actuation assembly which effectively and safely operates one or more windows of a vehicle, even in situations wherein the vehicle is partially submerged, and is able to detect true emergency circumstances, so as to instigate and facilitate the exiting of passengers particularly in this type of hazardous situation.
The present invention relates to a vehicle window actuation assembly. The vehicle window actuation assembly is structured for use in a vehicle having at least one window that is structured to be opened and closed. More specifically, the vehicle window actuation assembly includes a drive assembly. The drive assembly is structured to at least lower the window, and under certain predetermined conditions both lower and raise the window. Also, in at least one embodiment of the present invention, raising of the window, once automatically lowered in an emergency situation, is restricted.
Additionally, a fluid sensor assembly is provided. Specifically, the fluid sensor assembly is structured to monitor an amount of fluid that is disposed within a defined proximity of the vehicle. Moreover, the fluid sensor assembly is structured to direct the drive assembly to lower the window when the amount of fluid detected by the fluid sensor assembly exceeds a predetermined amount or reaches a predefined level. Accordingly, when the vehicle becomes partially and/or completely submerged, the fluid sensor assembly detects the rise or location of the water levels and/or the amount of water above the predefined amount and initiates the lowering of at least one window of the vehicle. The facilitated escape of the passengers of the vehicle is thereby accomplished.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.